Center for Magnetic Resonance Research at the University of Minnesota is an interdepartmental and interdisciplinary research laboratory and a Biotechnology Research Resource (BTRR) which provides state-of-the-art instrumentation, expertise and infrastructure to enable the faculty, trainees and staff of several institutions in the USA and abroad to carry out basic and applied biomedical research that utilizes the capabilities provided by high field (greater than or equal to 4 Tesla) magnetic resonance (MR) imaging and spectroscopy methodology. The general aim of this application is to seek continued support for this Biomedical Technology Research Resource so as to pursue new methodological and technical developments and maintain a research facility with unique instrumentation and expertise at high and ultra-high magnetic fields that is not readily available elsewhere in the world. A central and primary aim of the Core projects is to develop techniques for obtaining simultaneous information on aspects of organ function, perfusion, oxygen extraction, metabolism, and anatomy in humans non-invasively, using the unique advantages provided by high magnetic fields, such as the high signal-to- noise ratio, increased susceptibility effects, and longer T/1/S. These techniques have been an will continue to be utilized to support a large community of NIH funded researchers working in neurosciences, functional brain mapping, brain metabolism, metabolic disorders, and cardiac pathology and bioenergetics.